Mercedes Knight (Earth-616)
Real Name: Mercedes "Misty" Knight Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases. Other Current Aliases: No known current aliases =Status= Occupation: Private investigator; Formerly policewoman Legal Status: Citizen of the United States without a criminal record Identity: Publicly Known Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: No known relatives Group Affiliation: Daughters of the Dragon, formerly NYPD Base of Operations: Nightwing Restorations LTD, New York City =Origin= Misty graduated the top of her class when training to become a police officer. In the line of duty, Misty tried to remove a bomb planted by terrorists but it exploded before she could throw it. Her arm was amputated and replaced with a bionic arm. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown First Appearance: Marvel Team-Up (Vol.1) #1 =History= During her tenure as a police officer Misty became good friends with Colleen Wing after saving her life during a shootout. Unable to continue active duty after being injured, Misty rejected settling for a desk job and instead left the NYPD to start a private investigation business with Colleen; Nightwing Restorations, LTD. The two specialized in missing persons cases, and came to be known as the Daughters of the Dragon for their training in Eastern martial arts and Colleen's samurai sword skills. The Daughters of the Dragon have frequently teamed up with Iron Fist and Luke Cage, along with the Heroes for Hire. Misty has long been romantically linked with Danny Rand, though she also briefly romanced Tyrone King when Rand was believed dead. =Characteristics= Height: 5' 9" Weight: 136 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black =Powers= Strength Level: Misty Knight possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Misty's bionic arm gives her superstrength that can be applied as a vice grip. As the rest of her body is not bionic, she's not strong enough to support extra weight her bionic arm may handle. Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: Misty possesses advanced knowledge of the martial arts, detective skills, and is an excellent sharpshooter. =Miscellaneous= Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Misty wields handguns. =Age of Apocalypse= First Appearance: Tales from the Age of Apocalypse: Sinister Bloodlines Final Appearance: Tales from the Age of Apocalypse: Sinister Bloodlines Misty Knight attempted to escape to Canada with her friends through the dangerous Ghost Lands when they were attacked by the Scavengers. Misty's arm was severed, and she was thrown in a dumpster to be saved for later. While she was in the dumpster, the Brood arrived and slaughtered everyone. Untouched, she was later saved by Prelate Scott Summers and brought to his camp site. The Brood attacked again, and Misty was forced to face a Brood-infected Colleen Wing. Misty was able to fight back using a pistol, but eventually was overwhelmed by the legion of Brood. =Notes & Trivia= * Misty was once roommates with Jean Grey Recommended Readings * X-Men: Vignettes TPB Related Articles * Iron Fist * Colleen Wing External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ---- Knight, Misty Knight, Misty Knight, Misty Knight, Misty Knight, Misty Knight, Misty